Inicjatywa DHARMA
thumb|right|Główne [[Loga DHARMA|logo Inicjatywy DHARMA.]] Inicjatywa DHARMA (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative - ang. Inicjatywa Departamentu Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów) jest tajemniczym projektem badawczym, który jest obecny na wyspie. Większość informacji o projekcie pochodzi z filmu instruktażowego znalezionego w stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA Łabędź oraz ARG (ang. Alternate Reality Game - Gra Alternatywnej Rzeczywistości) Lost Experience. Inicjatywa rzekomo została założona w 1970 roku przez Geralda i Karen DeGroot, dwoje doktorantów z Uniwersytetu Michigan. Była lub jest finansowana przez tajemniczego duńskiego przemysłowca i magnata zbrojeniowego, Alvara Hanso i jego Fundację Hanso. Celem Inicjatywy było rzekomo stworzenie "komunalnego centrum badawczego na wielką skalę, gdzie naukowcy i wolnomyśliciele z całego świata mogliby prowadzić badania w dziedzinach meteorologii, psychologii, parapsychologii, zoologii, elektromagnetyzmu oraz utopijnej społecznej-" Uwaga: ostatni cel badań inicjatywy nie został ujawniony w filmie instruktażowym i jest nieznany (niektórzy zasugerowali Utopijną Inżynierię Społeczną lub Utopijny Socjalizm). Z filmu ze Sri Lanki dowiadujemy się, że Inicjatywa DHARMA była częścią projektu związanego z równaniem Valenzettiego, aczkolwiek szczegóły są w dalszym ciągu nieznane. Nazwa right|thumb|Gra pamięciowa ujawniająca akronim Będąc z początku kompletną zagadką, słowo DHARMA okazało się być akronimem, jak podano w oficjalnym podcaście Zagubionych. Później, w ARG [[Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]], poprzez wskazówki pozostawione przez Rachel Blake (w tamtym czasie znaną jako haker o pseudonimie Persefona), gracze zostali skierowani, by zagrać w grę pamięciową, dostępną na stronie internetowej Fundacji Hanso. Akronim był stopniowo ujawniany, a przy osiągnięciu poziomu 42 (ostatnia z Liczb), cały akronim był przedstawiony jako "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications" ("Departament Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów"). Później został on potwierdzony przez pojawienie się w filmie ze Sri Lanki oraz informacji prasowej ABC http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12. Niewiele wiadomo na temat tego, co w zasadzie nazwa ta znaczy, aczkolwiek heurystyka jest szczególną techniką zwracania czyjejś uwagi w nauce, odkrywaniu lub rozwiązywaniu problemów. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heurystyka W filmie ze Sri Lanki Video, Alvar Hanso (stojąc przy napisie DHARMA) twierdzi, że "oznacza to także jedyną prawdziwą drogę". Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Główne hasło: Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Inicjatywa DHARMA przeprowadza swoje badania i działania na Wyspie przez zespół stacji. Ich dokładne przeznaczenie jest w większości przypadków nieznane, choć są one jedynymi oznakami zaawansowanej cywilizacji na Wyspie. Wszystkie mają (bądź miały) zasilanie oraz bieżącą wodę, a także różnego rodzaju sprzęt (np. maszyny, pomieszczenia mieszkalne, komputery, sprzęt medyczny...). Każda placówka ma własne, ośmiokątne logo. Na początku za sprawą filmów instruktażowych zakładano, że istnieje 6 stacji (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6). Jednakże Blast Door i odkrycie stacji The Pearl może wskazywać na istnienie siedmiu lub nawet większej liczby stacji Odkryte stacje Odkryte w Sezonie 2 Odkryte w Sezonie 3 Odkryte w Sezonie 4 Odkryte w Sezonie 5 Przypuszczalne stacje *The Door (drzwi w obozie Tamtych) były przypuszczalnym wejściem do kolejnej stacji, ale kiedy zostały otwarte przez Sayida w odcinku zostało ujawnione, że jest za nimi tylko skalna ściana. *Pas Oriona Logo widziane na rekinie i na produktach spożywczych. **Pas Oriona jest stacją wymyśloną przez fanów. Producenci nie potwierdzili istnienia takiej stacji. Natomiast logo nie musi być znakiem, którejś ze stacji. *Świątynia niektórzy uważają że to właśnie ona jest kolejną stacją DHARMY Możliwe inne stacje Te były zaznaczone na ukrytej mapie, ale nie zostały jeszcze odkryte: * Dwie stacje oznaczone jako "C3?" i "C4?". * Siódma stacja, która została wykreślona. Mogła nie zostać zbudowana, mogła zostać zniszczona, albo mogła być przypuszczalną stacją The Door (Drzwi). * Mogą istnieć jeszcze cztery mniejsze obiekty, oznaczone jako CV I, CV II, CV III i CV IV. Służby w inicjatywie DHARMA Oprócz naukowców na wyspie znajdowało się wielu pracowników Dharmy wykonujących różnorakie funkcje techniczne. Z wyjątkiem standardowych pracowników każda specjalizacja miała własny kombinezon i logo. Ochrona thumb|right|100px|Logo ochrony. Ochrona zajmowała się pilnowaniem baraków, bariery oraz utrzymywaniem porządku. Posiadali podziemne centrum monitoringu. Oprócz tego patrolowali wyspę busami i Jeepami. Pilnowali też więźniów zamkniętych w celi koło centrum obserwacji. Nosili kombinezony w standardowym kolorze. Ich logiem była pięcioramienna gwiazda. thumb|left|Pomieszczenie ochrony. Po trafieniu rozbitków do drugiej połowy lat siedemdziesiątych, Miles, Jin i James, jak pan LaFleur zostali pracownikami ochrony. Po pewnym czasie Ford awansował na dowódcę ochrony. Innymi pracownikami byli Phil i Jerry. Mechanicy thumb|right|100px|Logo mechaników. Mechanicy odpowiadali za stan techniczny pojazdów na wsypie, m.in. busów i Jeepów. Nosili granatowe kombinezony z logo przedstawiającym klucz. Nie zawierało ono napisu DHARMA. Ich miejscem pracy był położony w pobliżu Baraków warsztat. Po trafieniu rozbitków do drugiej połowy lat siedemdziesiątych Juliet została mechanikiem, a w 1977 dołączyła do niej Kate. Kucharze thumb|right|100px|Logo kucharzy.Kucharze zajmowali się przygotowywaniem posiłków dla członków Dharmy. Nosili kombinezony w standardowym kolorze. Mieli własne logo przedstawiające czapkę kucharską, a pod nią skrzyżowane widelec i nóż. W roku 1977 kucharzem został Hugo. Filmy instruktażowe inicjatywy DHARMA W celu poinformowania swoich członków, Inicjatywa DHARMA stworzyła kilka filmów instruktażowych. Znane filmy to: *'Instruktaż dla Łabędzia' - Informujący mieszkańców Łabędzia o procedurze wciskania klawisza, rzekomo jako konsekwencji niesprecyzowanego incydentu. Film zawiera krótką historię Inicjatywy. *'Instruktaż dla Perły' - Mówiący mieszkańcom Perły, żeby monitorowali stację Łabędź. *'Test Psychologiczny - Film Instruktażowy' - Ujawniony w LOST Experience. *'Instruktaż nakręcony przez Rachel Blake w filmie ze Sri Lanki' - Przypuszczalnie stworzony w roku 1975, ujawnia dużo szczegółów z historii DHARMY. *'Instruktaż dla Orchidei' - Opisujący działanie skarbca, czyli komory, w której prowadzi się badania nad podróżami w czasie i przestrzeni. Zademonstrowano w nim przebieg takiej operacji. Członkowie inicjatywy DHARMA Znanymi członkami z Inicjatywy DHARMA są: Założyciele * Gerald i Karen DeGroot - założyciele inicjatywy *'Alvar Hanso' - sponsor inicjatywy Naukowcy i pracownicy stacji * Pierre Chang - jeden z naukowców, wysoko postawiony w społeczności, występował w filmach instruktażowych znalezionych w Łabędziu , Perle i Orchidei, przedstawiał się w nich jako Marvin Candle (film dla Łabędzia), Mark Wickmund (film dla Perły) i dr Edgard Halliwax (film dla Orchidei). * Stuart Radzinsky - obsługiwał stacje Płomień, a potem Łabędź * Kelvin Inman - obsługiwał stację Łabędź, znalazł Desmonda. * Horace Goodspeed - matematyk pracujący w stacji Strzała * Mike - operator stacji Perła Pozostali * JIm LaFleur - szef ochrony * Jin-Soo Kwon - ochrona * Miles Straume - ochrona * Jerry - ochrona * Phil - ochrona * Juliet Burke - mechanik * Kate Austen - mechanik * Jack Shephard - robotnik * Roger Linus - robotnik * Hugo Reyes - kucharz Loga Inicjatywy DHARMA Inicjatywa DHARMA jest reprezentowana przez szereg 8. bocznych log. Te loga o ośmiokątnym kształcie używane przez Dharmę wyłaniają się na wielu przedmiotach i są widziane w różnych Stacjach Inicjatywy DHARMA na wyspie; występują one również w filmach orientacyjnych. Loga są całkowicie oparte na ośmiokącie w którym znajduje się osiem trójznaków otaczających centralny symbol. Centralny symbol jest unikalny dla każdej stacji. Projekt loga został zapożyczony z kultury Chińskiej, a dokładniej pojęcia w starochińskiej koncepcji filozoficznej, według której siły przyrody można uprościć do ośmiu podstawowych elementów. Koncepcje tą nazywamy "Ba gua". Status Projektu DHARMA Stan Inicjatywy DHARMA Obecny status Projektu jest nieznany. Hugh McIntyre, głowa marketingu i promowania dla Fundacji Hanso stwierdziła, że Projekt DHARMA został zakończony w 1987., na którym, On przedstawił te twierdzenie w wywiadzie dla programu Jimmy Kimmel Live!, nadawanym 24 maja 2006, twierdził również, że informacje pokazane w serialu Lost są nieprawdziwe. Jednakże w Filmie ze Sri Lanki , sfilmowany przez Rachel Blake w sierpniu 2006, Thomas Mittelwerk pokazuje kilku ludziom Film Orientacyjny Projektu DHARMA, co może sugerować, że projekt mógłby nadal działać w jakiejś formie. Stacja Łabędź na Wyspie otrzymała zapasy oznakowane logiem DHARMA mniej więcej w grudniu 2006 i Kelvin Inman jak wiemy, by dołączył do Projektu DHARMA po Wojnie w 1991, oba te fakty wskazują, że Projekt nie skończył swojej operacji jak twierdził McIntyre. Na stronie internetowej Fundacji Hanso 19. lipca, haker Rachel Blake (Persephone) wysłała wiadomość, pytając o stan Projektu DHARMA i jego członków. KIM ONI SĄ? DOKĄD ONI POSZLI? DLACZEGO NIE WRACAJĄ? CO SIĘ STAŁO Z PROJEKTEM DHARMA? W Filmie ze Sri Lanki, Thomas Mittelwerk powiedział "Już wiemy co się stało- Projekt DHARMA zawiódł" Odniesienia kulturalne * Słowo DHARMA oznacza "moralny obowiązek" * We Wschodniej religii, Dharma znaczy Naturalne Prawo albo Rzeczywistość, albo Droga Wyższych Prawd. Ciekawostki *Nazwa Projekt DHARMA został omyłkowo nazwany "Projekt KARMA" podczas podcastu 7/05 DJ Dana Teorie Prawdopodobne połączenia z "Tamtymi" ** Część innych to Agresorzy, Którzy przeszkadzali DHARMIE przeprowadzać eksperymenty, a reszta to osoby zatrudnione przez Bena (Jedyny z innych członek DHARMY) * Tamci są tylko resztami prawdziwego Projektu DHARMA. Ich aktualne działania mają mały związek z tym, by zrobić coś ze swoją misją. Podcast z maja 2006 roku, zdaje się to sugerować. * Projekt DHARMA został zmieniony dla Innych przez Jacoba. Odnośnie statusu Inicjatywy * Inicjatywa może nie działać jako program naukowy, lecz być częścią eksperymentu Skinner Box-like na ludziach zamieszkujących wyspę. * Faktem jest, że na wyspę zrzucane są świeże zapasy, co może sugerować, że ktoś ze świata zewnętrznego odbiera sygnały z wyspy i być może Inicjatywa ma być wznowiona. *Ponadto, Kelvin powiedział Desmond'owi, że Inicjatywa musiała wycofać się z wyspy w 1990, ponieważ przegrała wojnę z agresorami. To jest dowód, że Inicjatywa nie została zakończona w 1987 i przejęta przez Hugh McIntyre. **Similarly, The Hanso Foundation could be lying about their current connections to DHARMA and is still actively funding it under tight scrutiny. * Inicjatywa straciła kontrolę nad eksperymentami z wyspą. *Did the Initiative fail prior to the crash, or as a result of something the survivors do in future seasons? * No specific cancellation date was specified by Hugh McIntyre, besides the year 1987. So did the cancellation of the Initiative - or a change from its original objectives - coincide with the arrival and subsequent deaths of Rousseau's team? Sayid's estimate that she had been there for sixteen years (since 1988, if the plane crashed in 2004) was based on very rough mental calculations - he could easily have miscalculated by several months. Rousseau's second transmission, heard in suggests that her team met a group as yet unidentified island residents. These may have been members of the Dharma Initiative. Odnośnie celów Inicjatywy * Historia Dharmy prezentowana w filmach orientacyjnych jest nieprawdziwa, a tylko stacja Łabędź potrzebuje wciskania przycisku. * The DHARMA Initiative covers an Eternal Life program, and the purpose of crashing the plane on the island was to have the human genes available for cloning and eternal life experiments. ** Może to jest przyczyna, dla któej Inni chcą by dzieci były "dobrymi ludźmi". * A program designed to improve the quality of life of human beings by accelerating the path to enlighentment. *DHARMA consists of scientists with an egalitarian ideology: **The initiative is based on the notion that with scientific experimenting they can create a utopian society where everybody is given an equal opportunity in life. Equality for them means that everyone is depending on each other to the same degree and that no one is redundant. They believe in the duality of existence, that all human beings have a need to experience domination in its completion, both being the one in power and the one subjected to power. They also believe that all human beings have a desire to depend on someone and at the same time wants someone to depend on them, that these are basic human needs. In fact, so important to us are these needs that if taken away, life loses its purpose. **The unseen leaders of DHARMA are at the front of a privately funded revolution in genetic technology. To control the body of their society they need to own each body of each individual living in that society. People who sacrifice themselves for others are by DHARMA considered good. Self sacrifice means they possess a high level of empathy and conscience which speaks of a high moral and loyalty for a society that imposes on the freedom of the individual for a greater good. While creating an outer utopia in society, they are simultaneously constructing an internal utopia by retrieving human raw material in the form of the building stones of life – DNA and RNA. Hereditary traits are selected from those that they value as exceptionally fit or "special". Part of the experiment is if happiness can be manufactured and if coming generations can be guaranteed to feel free and content by being designed in vitro. **The experimenting is taking place underground in a hunt for "perfection", to end all suffering. Yet the story unfolding in Lost proves that we need suffering in order to find ourselves. Z związku z Rządem... * DHARMA jest ściśle tajnym projektem Armii USA. Odnosnie ukrytej mapy * Możliwe jest, że mapa pokazywała wszystkie połączenia systemu Dharmatel na wyspie. * Litery "DI" w DI 9FFTR731 mogą być pierwszymi literami zwrotu D'HARMA '''I'ntiative. * DHARMA mogła posiadać osiem stacji. Loga DHARMY były ośmiotątne. Każda stacja miała swoje własne, unikalne logo. Ponadto w The Lost Experience odkryto, że Hanso Foundation aktualnie pracuje nad protokołem pająka (Spider Protocol), a pająki mają właśnie osiem nóg. Dodatkowo, jeżeli dodalibyśmy wszystkie wspomniane stacje na ukrytej mapie, wliczając do tego '''? w centrum, wtedy wychodzi właśnie na to, że istniało 8 stacji. * Notatki zamieszczone na mapie mogły mieć związek z eksperymentami meteorologicznymi prowadzonymi przez DHARMĘ. ** Możliwe jest to, że wspomniany górzysty teren D.I.H.G był poddawany eksperymentom meteorologicznym. ** "Pole magnetyczne w stacji Łabędź mogło być powodem róznych anomalii pogodowych na wyspie. Pochodzenie nazwy * Dharma oznacza "moralny obowiązek". Gallery Image:OHGE.jpg|1975 karta praw autorskich image:DHARMA_film.jpg|Nagłówek w filmie z 1975 roku Image:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Logo inicjatywy Dharma z 1975 roku de:DHARMA Initiative en:DHARMA Initiative es:Iniciativa DHARMA fr:Projet DHARMA it:Progetto DHARMA nl:Dharma-Initiatief pt:Iniciativa DHARMA ru:Дхарма zh:DHARMA計劃 Category:Nierozwiązane Category:Inicjatywa DHARMA Kategoria:Firmy